The Bathhouse Expedition
by Poke Pox
Summary: what happens when naruto goes on a research exipdition with jiraiya and gets caught?
1. Chapter 1

The Bathhouse Expedition

Summery: What happens when Naruto goes on a research expedition with Jiraiya & almost gets caught? First fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. Set during the three-year skip period. Naru X Hina X Sak. Rated M for lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, unfortunately.

Naruto was at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop eating his 30th bowl. "Thanks old man now how much do I owe you?"

While reaching for his purse a voice stopped him.

"Hold on Naruto, I've got this."

"Purvey sage? What're you doing' here?

"Buying your lunch now shut up. How much is it?"

"150 yen. Cash please." 

_Good thing I've been doing extra missions. _"Here you go."

"You didn't get what I mean. What do you want in exchange?"

"Can't I just pay for your food without getting a questionnaire?"

"NO, now spill, what's the deal?"

"Oh alright here it is. I needed a partner for my next book and I was hoping you would want to be my pal in this."

"on two conditions. 1) We slit the profit 50-50 and 2) I get credit, under an alias of course, in the book. So we got a deal?"

"Ok I can accept the credit, but we split the money 60-40. Along with you help with the research."

"NO WAY!! We split the money 50-50 or no deal."

"fine 50-50 and you help with the research."

"Deal. Wait research?"

"Uh uh, to late Naruto. Your coming with me on my next expo unless you want to go against your nindo."

"Shit, I really fucking hate you bitch. You know I never go back on my word.'

So meet here at noon tomorrow. Oh and kid, get some sleep, you'll need it."

The Next Day

"I've been here for hours, it's(looks at his watch)12:30. (Cue embarrassed anime look),OK half an hour but he's still late."

"Ok I'm here, bring on the ladies."

"Finally, it's about time. Now if we get caught, this was your idea. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say. Here's the plan." A half hour later "Ok let's go, and be quiet." They get to the bathhouse, go out back, and begin their session. They wait for hours but nothing happens until 11:00. All of a sudden Naruto hears a familiar voice.

"Come on Hinata what's keeping you?"

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

"Why it'll be fine what's the matter?"

"It's just I usually shower at home, not in public."

"Oh please quit whining and come on. At the massage this morning you were so tense, and didn't the masseuse say to take a nice hot bath?"

"Oh alright give me a minute I'll be right out." When she did come out she was in a towel.(cue Naruto nosebleed but just dripping) when she dropped the towel, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her perfect, slender body.(nosebleed starts to run in a stream)Sakura was already in the spring when Hinata walked out. When she started into the pool, Sakura stood up and waded to Hinata.(nosebleed pressure increase)Naruto sees Sakura lean over and whisper something in Hinata's ear. When Hinata starts to blush Sakura starts to nuzzle Hinata's neck and rub her body against Hinata's.

"Whoa kid this is a gold mine." when Jiraiya starts to walk closer to the fence…SNAP. The girls jump apart.

"Who's there? I swear if that's you Naruto, I'll kill you."

"Shit. See ya Naruto." He disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Shit, shit, shit what do I do, think, think, think I got it. TRANSEFORM." 

"I'm going to, oh sorry hey want to join us?"

_This rocks._ "Sure just a sec." she goes in undresses stuffs her items in a locker and comes out in a towel. When Naruto came out the other two had picked up where they left off. Sakura started kissing Hinata softly on her neck, slowly working her way down Hinata's body. in just a few seconds Sakura had reached Hinata's twin cream colored mounds and began teasing a hard pink nipple with her tongue while rubbing the other with a hand, earning a small moan from Hinata. The other hand rubbing her own pink mound. When Sakura heard Hinata moan she started trailing kisses down the other girls body toward her soft lavender mound. When she reached the nether region, Hinata placed her legs on Sakura's shoulders as Sakura teased her clit.

"Come on Sakura quit teasing already." Moaned Hinata.

NO! We'll do this my way or not at all."

"But were leaving her out." Pointing at Naruto. To her surprise both girls walked over to her. Sakura got on her knees and started teasing her clit, as Hinata took an erect pink nipple in her mouth and began to suckle. In all the excitement Naruto lost concentration.

"NARUTO!!" hollered Sakura as Hinata started blushing again.

"Psst Sakura can I talk to you over here for a moment Naruto don't move." They walk a ways away "remember when you asked me who I wanted as my first time and I didn't answer?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well I'm answering now. HIM!! So work with me here, deal with it, and let him lick your cunt. OK."

"Fine but I won't like it." So they walked back over to Naruto.

"Don't kill me." In response Hinata just knelt and started licking the tip of Naruto's shaft and Sakura shoved his head between her legs. While Hinata alternated between strokes, Naruto darted his tongue in and out of Sakuara's sacred mound. All Sakura could do was bite her lip to keep from screaming. After about ten minutes she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hinata switch now." So Sakura straddled Naruto, as Hinata laid down above Naruto's head. With one powerful thrust, Naruto broke through Sakura's barrier. After a moment or two, Sakura started moving up and down on Naruto's shaft. While Naruto inched Hinata closer and closer to release, Sakura picked up speed. Naruto tried to match her pace but couldn't. "Yes, yes, yeeeeeeeees, faster, oh harder." Sakura panted between moans. While this was happening, Hinata started breathing faster. When Naruto felt Sakura start to tighten around him, he increased the pace. "Oh Narutooooooo." screamed Sakura as she went limp. As Naruto removed from her he licked up Hinata's sweet nectar from all over his face. as Hinata started to straddle Naruto, he stopped her.

"Turn around Hinata, we will both enjoy this." So as soon as Hinata turned around Naruto positioned himself outside her back door. As he thrust into her, one hand reached around and grabbed one of her twin C-cupped breasts, and the other hand grabbed her waist. Hinata loved the way he felt in her so muck she arched her back against him with his thrusts. About half way through the experience Hinata felt Naruto's hand move from her waist to her soft lavender mound. with every thrust his finger rubbed the normally hidden nub. When he withdrew from her she rolled over.

"Be gentle Naruto it's my first time." He started kissing her neck and began to move down her body. She felt his tongue draw a line from her neck, in between her cream colored twin mounds and make small circles around her navel. he then kissed a trail up her slender form and positioned himself outside her opening.

"This will only hurt for a moment." Naruto whispered tenderly. At that, he slowly inserted himself into her until he hit her barrier. "You ready?" with a nod he pushed past the obstruction and waited for her to get used to him. when she was ready, she started grinding her hips against his. At that signal he slowly replaced her cries of pain, with cries of ecstasy. When Hinata couldn't stand it much longer she flipped them both overand increased the pace. "Oh, baby girl, you want it that bad?"

"Mmm oh yeah faster oh faster." As he increased the speed,her moans got louder. When he felt her getting ready to burst, he quickened the pace.

"Wait…for…me." he was starting to feel it but she was on the brink.

"Cant…hold…it…much…longer…" He was almost there so he sped up. their skin slapping together could be heard from hundreds of yards away. She tightened around him for a final time, then sweet release. To him it felt like a thousand tiny bursts that wouldn't stop. They passed out with him laying on top of her, and Sakura lying naked with her breasts pressed up against Naruto.

Hours later Tsunade went to the bathhouse. When she walked in what she saw shocked her. It looked like a yellow, pink, and lavender mess with a few limbs thrown in and mixed up together. When she realized what had happened, she turned around, walked out, and put a CLOSED sign on the door handle.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow, and take a nice hot bath at home." She said to herself as she went home.


	2. epilogue

Epilogue

3 years later:

"Naruto, where are you? You're dead if you're late for this."Shikamaru said while pacing back and forth.

"Is he here yet?"

"No, and I'm afraid that if he's not here soon, Sakura will kill him."

"Hey you're forgetting Hinata, I should know better than anyone. She's not so shy anymore but that's not the point. She has quite a temper."

"Well he's still got five minutes."

"Yeah, but if he doesn't hurry he's gonna be hurting."

Meanwhile, Naruto was at the jeweler.

"May I help you?"

"Yeah, I had three rings on hold."

"Name please."

"It's Namikaze."

"Lets see here, ah yes here we are that'll be 500 dollars."

"What you said it was only 200."

"That was the initial cost, you've got to account on the holding fee, and the cleaning cost, and don't forget the maintenance for the customization options. Those wolf bands weren't cheap ya know."

"Well either way whether it be 200 or 500 it's worth every cent. Holy shit I'm gonna be late I'm so dead." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile at the chapel, "Come on only 2 minutes left," POOF, "cutting it a little close don't ya think?"

"Get off my tits; I had to collect the rings ok."

"Well if Sakura finds out your dead, OK? You're my best bud and I don't want his future wife to totally literate him." Shikamaru said

"Don't you forget about what Hinata would do. If you tick her off she will probably bring her cousin Neji in to use his gentle fist style fighting on you, or if she was mad enough she would use it herself." Added Choji another fried of Naruto's.

"In all actuality, I'd rather not die so I suggest we get inside right now, and the longer we stand here the more likely it will happen."

"Oh I didn't think of that, let's go." When they got inside Naruto hears a familiar voice.

"I believe congrats are in order. I never thought I'd live to see the day when you got married. It turns out that that research expedition was a good idea doesn't it?"

"Well I believe thanks are in order as well ero-sennine. So, thank you for tricking me into going on that expedition."

"No prob. Well I guess I should tell you, actually I'll show you. Catch this." Tosses a book at him

"Hey I'm not into this shit take it back."

"Just look at the cover you idiot."

"Huh?" he looks at the cover "ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? I CANT BE ASSOSIATED WITH THIS SHIT, WHY IN THE TWENTY LEVELS OF HELL DID YOU PUT MY REAL NAME ON THERE?"

"Don't blow a head gasket, at least I published it after you came of age, ok?"

"NOT THE POINT, IF SAKURA SEES THIS I'M DEAD."

"See what Hon?" Asked Sakura, wrapping her arms around his neck

"Nothing…." But it was too late as Sakura had snatched the book away from him, "Hmmmmmm" at that she walked off reading.

"Wait I'm confused am I in trouble or not?"

"_Never mind that kit, I'd just take it and go._"

"Shut up you stupid fox." He said as he shook his head back and forth

"Hey Naruto, come here"

"Huh, oh Kiba nice of you to come."

"Yeah no prob. Listen I know about Hinata."

"What do you know?" Said Naruto, looking a little worried.

"I know she's pregnant and by her smell it's close to that time." As if by cue Hinata and Sakura all of a sudden screamed in unison,

"NAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Told you so but we didn't know about Sakura." Naruto punches him and runs

"_Oh kit did I forget to mention that with me in you every one you do it with gets pregnant?"  
_"Uhhhh, yes you sort of did."

"_Oops it must have slipped my mind. Oh I also just remembered their both marked. Soon they'll be just like us. _"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa like us? Marked, you make it sound like I'm an animal. Wait a second, what do you mean as marked?"

"_As our mates. What did you think I meant?_"

"Mates, I am not an animal."

"_Well with me you sort of are. The good kind of animal at least, I mean you don't here your fiancées complaining do you?_"

"Well no but that's not the point. I am not Kiubii-no-Kitsune; I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"_Well, with me you are both, so shut up and enjoy the day."_

"Why wouldn't I enjoy the day? My wives to be just went into labor."

"NAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gotta go" He runs over, "I'm here" Sakura punches him while Hinata breaks his hand. "Owowowowowowowowowowow"

"Get….Us….To….The….HOSPITAL!!!!"

"Owowowowowowowowowowow. Medics. Anbu, someone HELP ME!!"

"If I'm in pain, you're in pain." He poufs him, Sakura, and Hinata to the hospital in front of the doctor. Kakashi walks in casually.

"Hello everyone. WOW, that looks like it hurts. I've always wondered which hurts worse getting kicked in the balls or giving birth."

"Let's find out," Sakura gives him a dose of super strength in the form of a swift kick in the testicals. "How's it feel, get a medic to examine them to make sure he's not permanently damaged. On second thought if he's not, make it to where he can't use it for anything but a dust flap," Kakashi vanished from sight in a puff of smoke, "Now that he's gone GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!!" So two children were born, As head of the household Naruto named them Arashi Obito Uzumaki-Namikaze, and Haku Rin Uzumaki-Namikaze. Arashi looked like a splitting image of Naruto, but with Hinata's hair. Rin looked like Sakura with Naruto's hair. Both Arashi and Rin had whiskers and a tail. Within a few weeks they were both walking and running around the house. Naruto, seeing their potential, started their training immediately. They grew up to be the greatest team ever formed. Arashi later became Hokage with Rin as his head of Anbu. What about Naruto you ask? Well he, Sakura, and Hinata lived long happy lives.


End file.
